


Being Trapped With Bucky Barnes

by cIintwn



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bucky Barnes had enough of clint's shit, Clint Barton Bad Flirting, Dumb Questions, M/M, clint asking dumb questions, trapped together, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cIintwn/pseuds/cIintwn
Summary: Clint and Bucky being trapped in a room then Clint asked a dumb questions that Bucky didn't liked and suddenly the two are flirting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Being Trapped With Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt so I've decided to do something about it of course.

_This looks bad._

Clint just realized what is happening while Bucky is trying to destroy the doorknob of the door that got them trapped in the first place. A seconds ago they were just fighting the doom bots and now they are here in this room trapped and no communications outside. Clint and Bucky had tried to contact the others earlier but it seems like this room have an electromagnetic waves that are interfering with the signals of their comms and now they're here destroying the doorknob without any progress at all. Clint thought this is really bad situation with no communications from outside and no way out it seems like they're stuck here.

_Great of all the people to get_ _stuck_ _with it's Bucky._

Clint really hated the idea of being trapped with Bucky, he and the guy are clearly not the type of people to get along and now they're here in this room trapped. While Clint is staring at Bucky trying to hit that doorknob with his rifle he got startled when the man suddenly shouted at him.

"What?"

"I said are you just gonna stand there and not help at all or help me try to find a way out of this room?" Bucky asked with annoyance painted in his face. One minute in this room and they're already on the verge of fighting each other Clint thought while trying to answer Bucky's question.

"Barnes I may be an idiot but it is clearly obvious that there's no way out in here" Clint admits that he's an idiot but an idiot can also know the obvious and that is whatever or wherever in that room are not gonna help them at all in escaping the room. 

"Well mister know the obvious what are we going to do now then?" Bucky sarcastically asked Clint still trying to look around the room for a way out. Clint also doesn't know what to do clearly this type of scenario is not on Hero Guidebook 101 on where how to escape a room with one door that speaks it's the only way out, with the comms not working so therefore the communication with the team is not possible and now being trapped with the person that clearly hates you for no reason. Clint trying to get his shit together answered Bucky while the man is roaming around the room checking the wall.

"It's either we waste our energy trying to find a secret door in here or something or wait for the team to realize we're missing and find this room. Clearly I'm with the second option because I'm fucking tired man I need a short break" Clint trying to sit and lean his back on the wall while Bucky decided to give up as soon as he sees what the man is doing. He sighed and tried to do the same and now the two is in each opposite sides of the room sitting while the silence ruled it until Clint broke it.

"You ever try to drink 10 cups of coffees in one day?"

"Barton what the fuck, clearly a normal human being don't drink 10 cups of coffees in one day. Who in the world would do that unless they've got a death wish" Bucky trying to shout at Clint's sudden dumb question. Clint just laughed at him and expected the reaction he will get from the man. Bucky being angry at his question about coffees made Clint laugh but he thought also the man is cute being angry.

_What the fuck._

Okay maybe not that cute because Clint thought it would be a weird thing to think about that and if Clint say that loud surely Bucky will immediately throw a knife at him. Clint trying to ignore what he was thinking answers the question.

"I don't know but I searched it up and clearly no one have done it yet. So what if I become the first person in the world to do that?" 

"I'm sure you'll be not here anymore to know that because how the heck would you drink a 10 cups of coffees without even palpitating in the process?" Clint can see the worry on Bucky's face and trying to figure out if Clint are serious about this or not. Just the thought of confusing Bucky about this made Clint laugh harder as he thinks maybe this guy gonna be worth to joke around. 

"Clearly you don't know me Barnes just wait until we get out of here I'll show you" Clint grins as he said that and looked at Bucky worried face that anytime now will surely snapped at Clint.

“Clearly you don’t know me Barton that I will never in my life will let you do that dumb idea”

“Don’t want me dead because you’re the one that will kill me or worried about me because I’m too handsome too die from coffees?” Clint trying to hold his laugh at Bucky’s remark and thinks surely the man doesn’t get a joke sometimes but it’s fun to tease him sometimes.

“Both.”

_Well fuck._

Clint didn’t expect that answer he sure hopes Bucky is joking but the man is not giving a sign that he is joking. Clint still shocked by Bucky’s answer and can’t think of something to say tries to answer him.

“So you think I’m handsome?” Clint didn’t expect that to come out from his mouth, he really thinks this is flirting what he is doing right now. Okay maybe Bucky is a little cute guy he thought and this sudden flirting he’s trying to do is not exactly he would expect to do for someone like Bucky.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Bucky blushing trying to face away from Clint. Even with this slightly dark room Clint can still see the blush on Bucky’s face. He thought maybe he’s going somewhere with this sudden flirting he’s doing right now and he can’t still believe he’s trying to flirt with Bucky.

“Just say I am and I will not think weird about it Barnes” Clint trying to laugh to make Bucky more comfortable in this awkwardness that is surrounding the room.

“Okay maybe you are so stop bugging me about it.” Bucky irritatingly answers but still blushing. The silence surrounds the room with Clint still trying to get his self together stood up and went to opposite side of the room where Bucky is and sit beside him. Bucky shocked by what Clint is doing tried to face away from the man as Clint move his face closer to Bucky with his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Am I really?” Clint felt his heart pounding even more now that he can see Bucky’s blush more closer than a minute ago and clearly the man when you look at him even this close is beautiful. Clint didn’t thought of that before because of what the he thinks about Bucky that this guy hates him so much but right now he can’t deny that Bucky have a beautiful face. Clint still trying to wait for Bucky’s answer since the man is still shocked from what’s happening so he decided to laugh instead and made this a joke so he can avoid being rejected by Bucky.

“You should’ve seen your face Barnes, it looks like you’re gonna die any seconds now from embarrassment”

“Idiot get away from me or this’ll be your last day” Bucky shoving Clint’s away. Clint can see the annoyance in Bucky’s face and he feels so sorry because the man is minding his business and he started it by asking a stupid question about drinking 10 cups of coffees then flirting with him and making it as joke instead. They both jumped when the door suddenly got blasted away and hit the wall from the back.

“Okay kids time to get out” Tony still in his Iron man suit surely the repulsor blast killed that door Clint thought when another figure moved to Tony’s side and it was Steve.

“We got worried when the two of you stopped responding to us” Steve still panting from running and he went immediately to Bucky to check if he got hurt.

“Are you okay Bucky” Steve asked concerned about Bucky.

“I’m okay Steve we just got trapped here in this room” Bucky trying to hesitate to say more “Nothing happened”. Clint is still guilty from what he did back there to Bucky maybe he’ll apologized to the man later. They all got startled when they heard a blast from the outside and Steve suddenly shouted.

“Okay people talk later fight now let’s go!” Steve says as he runs away towards where the blast is. With Tony following him Clint and Bucky just stayed there for a minute in silence until Bucky talks.

“Okay. I really think you’re handsome Clint so stop asking me” Bucky says as another blush appears on his face and kissed Clint’s cheek then runs outside the room to help the others. Clint still processing what happened there and with Bucky’s suddenly kissing him in the cheek. He finally starts running outside the room with his mind still thinking Bucky’s lips on his cheek.

_That damn idiot will surely get it later._

He thought maybe being trapped in a room with Bucky Barnes isn’t so bad at all.


End file.
